powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeo Crystal
The Zeo Crystal is an extremely powerful object which produces enormous amounts of energy, becoming stronger with the passage of time. It is comprised of five subcrystals, which are used to access the Morphing Grid. History The exact origins of the Zeo Crystal were never explained. However, in "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor", it is explained that it had been brought to the Earth's moon by an ancient race from the M51 Galaxy. They hid the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception located beneath the Moon Palace. To protect the Zeo Crystal from anybody who would try to harness its power for evil, namely Master Vile, the denizens of the M51 Galaxy surrounded the crystal in a force field that would destroy anybody not purely good who came in to contact with it. Lord Zedd was aware of this, which led Rita Repulsa to remark, in jest, "He tried to get the Zeo Crystal once, and look what happened to Zeddy's face!" Knowing that Master Vile had plans for the crystal, Zordon asks the Rangers to acquire and destroy it. Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, was able to successfully gain the Zeo Crystal and release it from the Caves of Deception. However, Master Vile managed to obtain the crystal briefly, and used its powers to wage his war against the cities of Earth. However, the Power Rangers managed to break Vile's link to the crystal and retrieve it from him. Deciding that the Zeo Crystal had to be sent to a place where Master Vile could never find it, Tommy split the Zeo Crystal into its five subcrystals with Saba. Zordon then teleported the subcrystals through holes in time and space, sending them to various locations in Earth's history. With Master Vile's having turned back time on Earth, turning the Power Rangers into kids and rendering them powerless, Zordon determined that the only object capable of restoring the Earth and the rangers' powers was the Zeo Crystal. While Billy, who was the only one to have regained his age at that point, volunteered to go, Zordon explained that the crystals would only respond to those still affected by the time warp. Thus Zordon sent the five child Rangers through time and space to find their Zeo subcrystals. Rocky's journey took him to a volcano in Latin America, circa 1936. Adam traveled centuries into Korea's past to find his piece of the Zeo Crystal located within a waterfall. Tommy journeyed into the past of North America, taking him to a Native American tribe where he learned to trust his inner self. Kat traveled to mid-20th century Australia, where magic surrounded her quest. Aisha traveled to the wilderness of Africa, circa the 1980s, where she discovered an unexpected answer to her Zeo quest: Aisha was persuaded by a tribal wise woman named Ashalla to stay in Africa and try to help find a cure for the dying animals. Aisha sent Tanya, an orphan living with the tribe she encountered, to the future Angel Grove with her Zeo subcrystal, changing the course of her family's history so that her family was now living with her in Africa. With the reunited Zeo Crystal in the hands of good, Billy used a device he constructed powered by the crystal itself to reverse Master Vile's time spell. Shortly after time was restored, Goldar and Rito Revolto, who had managed to infiltrate the caves beneath the Command Center, stole the reassembled Zeo Crystal and escaped just as an implosion device that they had previously set went off. Goldar and Rito, after stealing the crystal, lost it through unknown means. It was later found undamaged amongst the wreckage of the Command Center. After the Command Center was rebuilt as the Power Chamber, Zordon once again divided the Zeo Crystal into five subdivisions to power his new team of Rangers. Billy stepped down and became a technical advisor, as the Zeo Crystal only has enough power for five rangers. The remaining five became the new Zeo Rangers. After Zeo What became of the Zeo Crystal following "Good as Gold" has never been explained. Tommy was later able to use his pair of Zeonizers to become the Red Zeo Ranger again in "Forever Red," as well as the four other Zeo powers' being used in the finale of Super Megaforce. Additionally, when Tommy faced his White Mighty Morphin' Ranger self in "Fighting Spirit," he reasoned that this should be impossible since the Ninja Coins had been destroyed by Lord Zedd and Rita. He made no such reference to the Zeo Crystal having been lost when he faced his Red Zeo Ranger self, implying that it should still be possible to access his Zeo powers. Several years later, in "Legendary Battle", the original Zeo Rangers reclaimed their powers through unknown means to fight in the final battle against the Armada. In "Dimensions in Danger", Tommy incorporated his Zeo subcrystal into his Master Morpher, allowing him to morph into his Red Zeo Ranger form at any time. Zeo subcrystals Pink sub-crystal.png|Pink Sub-Crystal Yellow sub-crystal.png|Yellow Sub-Crystal Blue sub-crystal.png|Blue Sub-Crystal Green sub-crystal.png|Green Sub-Crystal Red sub-crystal.png|Red Sub-Crystal 2017 movie In the 2017 movie, the Zeo Crystal sustains all life on Earth, and is buried beneath its crust. It is sought by Rita Repulsa, despite the fact it would destroy the Earth. It is stated by Zordon that Zeo Crystals were the source of life on any given life-bearing planet in the universe, hence why Alpha could give the rangers an idea of what would happen if the one on Earth were to be removed, implying that he had witnessed such planetary devastation in the past. Notes * The individual subcrystals are cut into elongated shapes representing what would become the representing symbols of the Zeo Rangers. * The Zeo subcrystals themselves were used to morph instead of the Zeonizers in select comic adaptions of Power Rangers Zeo. * The Zeo Crystal is mentioned in the comic Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Annual #1 (2016), as having damaged Lord Zedd's appearance, the fact that Zedd stored it on the Moon Palace with Rita, and the idea that Zordon might have been after the crystal's power as well. * Coincidentally, the function of the reimagined Zeo Crystal as the essential source of life for a planet matches that of Planetium in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, which premiered in the same year as Power Rangers. de: Zeokristall See Also (Power Source) Category: Zeo Category: Artifacts Category:Special Systems Category:Arsenal (Zeo)